My Heart is Lost to you
by IluvMM
Summary: Max has an epiphany about Liz.


**My Heart Is Lost to You**

  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing you'd want, outside of some videotapes and a keychain, so please don't sue. The song is by Brooks & Dunn.  
  
This takes place between Chant Down Babylon and Who Died and Made You King?.  
  
  
__________________________________________________

  
Max pushed himself off the hood of the car and gazed over the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and rays of light bounced off the sand in the desert, giving it an iridescent glow. He got into the car and started it. Reaching over to the radio, he turned it on, annoyed to find only static. He waived his hand over it, but nothing happened. Since his return from Vermont, his powers had been "wonky," as Maria put it. He fiddled with the knob for a bit and finally found a station.  
  
"Oh, great. Country music." Max swore under his breath, but thinking it was better than nothing, pulled out onto the highway that led back into Roswell. As always, Max's thoughts turned to Liz.  
  
_Maybe it was the moonlight, the scent of you on the breeze   
Maybe it was your shadow that fell over me.  
  
_

The night was dark, every star could be seen.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max asked.   
  
"We have to," Liz answered. "We have to find out about these flashes."   
  
Max pulled Liz against him, drawing her into a kiss.  
  


_Such a beautiful stranger, Eyes darker than coal   
Your first look crossed the desert into my soul.  
  
_

Max stepped off the school bus, holding tightly to Isabel's hand. He glanced furtively across the playground, and spotted a dark-haired girl playing hand games with a blond girl. She looked up and caught his eye. It took his breath away.  
  
_Mi Corazon perdido en ti My heart is lost to you   
You have captured my love completely   
My heart is lost to you   
Oh my heart is lost to you_

  
Max glanced up to see Liz laying on the floor, a pool of blood gathering on her uniform. Michael grabbed his arm, but Max shrugged it off, running over to Liz.   
  
"You have to look at me," he said, ripping open her uniform. He put his hand on her stomach, and connected with her, images flashing through his mind.   
  
Two days later, Liz stood in front of Max, not believing what he had just told her.  
  
"Why did you save me?" she questioned.  
  
"Because it was you."  
  
__

_Maybe it was the music the way it moved with your hair   
Or the heat of the moment that hung in the air  
  
_

The night of the rave, Max stood to one side, gazing at Liz as she talked with Maria about something. The music blared in the background, but it couldn't compare to what Max felt in his heart.  
  
_But when I saw you there dancing mesmerized by the gaze   
There was some kind of magic that led me away.  
  
_

Max was jerked back to reality as he pulled up to the Crashdown and parked. As he got out, he noticed Liz and Maria inside, goofing off, dancing around to some song from the radio. He slowly walked to the door, and just stood there, watching. Liz turned and saw him, a smile breaking over her face, the one reserved only for him. He opened the door and found himself standing in front of her.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, bending down to kiss her cheek.   
  
"I don't think you've told me lately," Liz responded. Max smiled, and touched her arm, and let the flashes speak. Liz pulled back and gazed into his eyes.   
  
"I'll meet you up on the balcony after your shift. We need to talk."  
  
_Mi Corazon perdido en ti   
My heart is lost to you   
You have captured my love completely   
My heart is lost to you   
Oh my heart is lost to you.  
  
_

Liz met up with Max a few minutes later. Max sat on the lounge, and had such a serious look on his face, that she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you know I've lost my heart to you?" Max questioned. "It happened so suddenly, I just knew you were the one for me. Even through all the crap with Tess, our destiny, Nacedo, the skins, I knew you were the one for me. Liz, I've hurt you, I know that. But I need to know, can you forgive me? You deserve the stars and all I've managed is hell on earth." Max broke down in tears.   
  
Slowly, Liz reached down and took Max's hand. A series of flashes and emotions soared through his mind. The night the FBI took Max and the horror and shock Liz felt, Alex's death and her need to find out what happened, the pain she felt when Max told her Tess was pregnant. Max pulled away abruptly, his sobs increasing.   
  
"Oh, Max," Liz whispered, "don't you know that I lost my heart to you as well? I've hurt you in ways that you did not deserve. I forgive you, but can you forgive me?"  
  
Liz reached for his hand again. "Let me show you the rest," she said. Once again, flashes and emotion played out in his mind. The way Liz felt when they outsmarted Valenti at the Crash festival, the first kiss they shared, the wonderful days when they were together and nothing could stop them. She took Max's face in her hands.  
  
"Max, in order to have the good times, we have to experience bad times. I've realized that this is all a part of life. I love you in a way that I never thought I could." She leaned down and gently kissed him. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a while, comfortable in the peace that enveloped them.   
  
Max reached up to the brick wall, and touched the spot where, so long ago, he had "written" their initials. As it began to softly glow, he added a line underneath the initials. _Mi Corazon perdido en ti._


End file.
